


walmart at 4 am

by honeydukes (sjnsdipity)



Series: produce 101 drabbles, one-shots, and blurbs [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, WHAT IS GRAMMAR, Walmart, a little romance, he's five, lapslock, lee woojin is five years old in this, maybe a sequel in the future, no regrets, non idol, not a real plot, woojin and daniel are brothers, woojin is aged down, written at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjnsdipity/pseuds/honeydukes
Summary: “i lost my little brother at the grocery store and you found him and now it seems like you two are best friends and he doesn’t wanna lose contact with you so it seems like i’ll have to get your number - at least you're hella cute” audaniel turns around for three seconds and loses woojin in walmart at 4 in the morning. luckily enough, there's someone willing to help the little boy.





	walmart at 4 am

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 45 minutes or something i'm sorry if it sucks bc it's two in the morning... but i don't regret this. i had to write something cute after my angst fest with "i'm sorry" and this happened so i hope you enjoy it!

daniel isn't a bad brother. his parents, his friends, anyone he knows can attest to that. he had to take woojin in as their parents got older and could no longer take care of him, so he does everything he can for woojin. he sings him to sleep (even though daniel doesn't think his voice is good, woojin claims that it's like honey poured over pancakes), tucks him in at night, kisses his forehead in the morning- daniel is practically woojin's father at this point. he'd taught him how to walk when he was younger, helped expand the boy's vocabulary, he'd changed most of woojin's diapers when he was a kid. despite all of this, daniel is still a twenty year old man.

* * *

seongwoo won't admit it, but he's at walmart at 4 in the morning because he'd just finished binge watching a super sad drama, and he needed something to cheer him up. if anyone asks, he'll just say that he'd run out of eggs. he's in the ice cream aisle, cart next to him as he tries to pick out which flavor he wants.  _shooting star or green tea?_

"excuse me." seongwoo looks down as little hands tug at his jacket, and he finds himself staring into the face of a child. "could you lift me up, sir? i wanna see on the top shelf." the kid is cute, looks to be around five years old, baby fat clinging to his cheeks. he's got wide eyes that are sleepy, considering the fact that it's 4 in the morning.  "the top shelf?" seongwoo asks, and the kid nods. "please," he mumbles through a yawn. "didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?" 

"what's your name?" the little boy tilts his head to the side. "seongwoo." the kid nods, a grin overtaking his face. "i'm woojin. there! now we aren't strangers anymore, see?" seongwoo burst into laughter at the kid, ruffling his hair with a large hand. he wrangled woojin onto his shoulders carefully so that the kid could peek at the top shelf, being cautious as the boy leaned forward and grabbed something. "hyung wanted this," he mumbled, and then tapped the top of seongwoo's head. "can you let me down?"

once his feet were on the ground, woojin stared up at seongwoo with narrowed eyes. "i don't know which aisle my hyung was on," he admitted, and seongwoo shrugged. "i can help you look for him, if you want. what does he look like?" the kid hummed for a moment, hopping foot to foot. "hyung looks like a human peach!" he finally exclaimed brightly, and seongwoo blinked. "right. a human peach." he allows woojin to lead him out of the aisle by the hand.

as they search for this 'human peach hyung', seongwoo learns a lot about woojin. he learns his age (five), his favorite color ( _"the color of daniel hyung's hair is pretty."_ ), the name of his pet cactus back at home (snuggles), and nearly everything in between. woojin talks a mile a minute, which isn't surprising, considering his age. he's energetic even at 4am, but he never lets go of seongwoo's hand.

"you're a good hyung," woojin said out of nowhere as they walked down the bread aisle, and seongwoo laughed. "am i?" the boy nodded his head in satisfaction, firmly like it was a fact and no one could change it. "you're a good listener, like daniel hyung. do you sing like daniel hyung does too?" seongwoo smiled. this daniel seemed like a good hyung, too, at least from everything woojin had said about him. just as seongwoo opened his mouth to answer, another man turned the corner, eyes wide and hair messy.

"woojin!" the man had pink hair, which definitely explained him being a  _human peach_ in woojin's eyes. he was cute though, his face breaking into a smile as soon as he saw woojin. it made his eyes turn into little slivers, the right one closing just the slightest bit more. he looked childish, but woojin had said that daniel was nearly twenty one. daniel is good looking to seongwoo, which makes the fact that he's going to have to communicate with him so much harder. "hi, daniel hyung!" woojin tugged seongwoo forward, until they were standing in front of the stressed man with pink hair. 

"where did you go, woojin-ah?" it was clear that he'd been worrying, but he kept his voice gentle, not wanting to make woojin upset. seongwoo's heart hummed. "you said you wanted green tea ice cream, so i went and got it. but i couldn't reach the top shelf so i asked seongwoo hyung to help me and then he helped me search for you," woojin explained in one breath, and daniel noticed for the first time that someone else was in the aisle.

"oh- i'm sorry- i turned around for three seconds and he just ran off, i'm sorry if he was bothering you-" daniel rambled, and seongwoo watched him amused. "he didn't bother me. he's a pretty cute kid." _so are you_ , he wants to add, but he keeps it in his head. seongwoo pulled his hand from woojin's, ruffling the five year old's hair with a smile. "thank you for watching him," daniel said with a sigh, drawing woojin into his side. "it isn't a problem, really." seongwoo wanted to avoid the awkward silence that was going to come, so he sent them another smile before turning his back and walking the other way.

"seongwoo hyung, aren't you forgetting something?" he glanced over his shoulder at woojin with a confused glance, and then turned around fully. "you have to give daniel hyung your number so that we can keep talking. you never answered my question, remember?" daniel sighed through his nose, closing his eyes briefly. "woojin-ah, i don't think-" woojin pouted, shaking his head. "please, hyungs?" he whined, and damn it if seongwoo isn't a sucker for children. not to mention daniel just so happens to be adorable, and he's got an adorable brother. seongwoo likes men who are good with children. he happens to like men who are good with children named woojin and have an english name, and daniel just so happens to fit both of those categories.

"just let it happen," he murmured, walking back toward the two of them. "just let it happen," daniel repeated, holding out his phone. seongwoo puts his name in as " _seongwoo from walmart at 4 am"_  and sees daniel snicker as he reads it. he's cute when he laughs too. "i'll text you seongwoo hyung," woojin said around another yawn, and seongwoo laughed. "promise?" he held his pinkie out for woojin, who interlocked it with his own, and pressed their thumbs together. "promise," he said firmly.

as seongwoo is walking out of the walmart, he realizes one important fact. _i never got my ice cream._

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna know why daniel and woojin were in walmart at 4 am, don't ask me because i didn't think that far ahead. i'm pretty much half asleep right now but it's okay, and that's why the ending kind of sucks and it's so short. if you enjoyed or didn't enjoy, constructive criticism or feedback would be appreciated


End file.
